


The Black Arrow

by olicityfan15



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Kids, Love, Major Original Character(s), Mystery, Original Character-centric, Pain, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: My name is Maryse Queen. Up until two years ago I lived happily with my mom and dad. Then something horrible happened , they vanished leaving everything behind including blood. Everyone in my city have written them off as dead but not me. To save my parents I have to be someone else, I have to become something else, I am The Black Arrow.





	1. The Diary

**Author's Note:**

> My first lauriver story

July 8, 1997  
Diary of Laurel Lance 

I spread out as much as I could on the soft bed of the Gambit. I reached over picking up a freshly caught shrimp and allowed every inch of my taste buds to enjoy the delicacy. Not only am I on a yacht for the first time in my life but I'm here with my super handsome and extremely rich fiancé, Oliver Jonas Queen. 

Originally this was going to be a getaway for Oliver and I, a sort of engagement gift to ourselves but we decided more the merrier. We were joined by Oliver’s best friend in the world, Tommy Merlyn, who was also extremely rich and my younger sister Sara who couldn't stop coming in and out of our room. 

She would see something and then come and tell us. This last time though was for a very good reason. She came in and jumped in between us. You would think she was nine instead of nineteen. She looked me in the eye and said “Laurel, I have fallen in love”. I smiled and gave her a huge hug. “Tell me about this person” I said as Oliver rolled his eyes and I tried not to laugh at him. “She is beautiful. She works on the ship as a guard and her name is Nyssa. Exotic isn't it. Her smile is enticing and the way she handles herself is pure heaven” Sara said laying her head on my stomach. I smiled. “I'm happy for you Sara, why don't you go and talk to her and see if she likes you the same way” I said trying to kindly kick her out. “That's a great idea Laurel, I'm off” Sara said and run back out the door. I made the motion to lock the door and Oliver following my lead did just that. I smiled as he took off his shirt and came my way. 

He slowly and methodically straddled me. I let out a slight moan. He smiled and started to unbutton my pajama shirt. I smiled as he got caught up with one and then felt my inner thighs heat up when he took a knife out and just cut off the rest. He smiled at the heat rising from me and gave me a deep, long kiss and slid his still  
pant covered cock up my leg. I growled and tugged on his pants. Again sensing my need he fought off his pants and continued his journey. He let his hard dick play against my wet clit and just as soon as I couldn't take it any more he slid in and the rest of the night exploded into a million different colors and sounds.

________________________________________

My eyes bulged as I read the last part. I didn't really want to know that much detail but I was reading this diary to get any clues as to what really happened and not what I've been told. So far though, what I've been told has been pretty accurate. Back to the diary.

________________________________________

August 8, 1997  
Diary of Laurel Lance

We have been lost for a week now. The damn navigation on the Gambit went haywire and the ship drifted into a bad storm in the middle of the South China Sea. I looked at Oliver who along with Tommy was trying to figure out our next move. He came over and put his arm around me. “Don't worry baby, we will all be ok” he said for the millionth time trying to comfort me. I smiled and nodded. I was feeling nauseous, which on its own was strange because I hadn't felt this way the whole time. I tried to ignore it and went and sat with Nyssa and Sara. Holding my sister close I waited.

“Alright, we called for a helicopter and they are almost here” Oliver said as though that was a normal thing people just did. I smiled and kissed him. Feeling nauseous again I quickly sat back down. 

I watched as the helicopter hovered and lowered a rescue ladder. Sara went first followed by Nyssa and Tommy. Oliver insisted I went next so I headed up the ladder. As I climbed in a gush of wind hit the ladder hard. I watched as Oliver swung dangerously over the deadly sea. Luckily that man had a tight grip. He climbed the rest of the way up and back into my arms. That was the scariest moment of my life, or so I thought. 

When we arrived back in Starling City we were taken to the hospital for a check up. I was sitting in my room with Oliver holding my hand when the doctor came in. “Ms. Lance I have a couple pieces of news to give you. One, your EKG came back abnormal so we want you to see a cardiologist and follow back on that and second, you're over a month pregnant, congratulations” he said and left the room. 

I looked at Oliver who was grinning from ear to ear. “You seem very happy about this” I said sarcastically. “Laurel, right now I am the happiest man alive” Oliver said kissing me deeply. I was the happiest woman alive as well but I realized I had just found the scariest thing I had ever dealt with, the realization I'm going to be a parent. 

________________________________________

Ok, so I guess the tales are true. Sometimes that gross love stuff can be real. I put down the diary and laid back on my pillow. Two years had passed since they both vanished and something, or someone somewhere had to be the key to finding them. Obviously the diary isn't that key. Hang on mom and dad, I will save you because I am The Black Arrow.


	2. The Box

April 8, 2017  
Noon 

This is my first ever diary entry. I thought I would keep a diary like my mom to see if maybe it would keep me from losing myself too much out in the real world. 

It's finally my twentieth birthday and I should be super excited but I'm not. I looked at the picture of my missing parents by my bed. Laurel and Oliver Queen. DA and Mayor respectively. They had gone missing on July 8, 2015 while on a anniversary trip to London on the rebuilt, safer Lance Gambit, sister yacht to my dad's old boat the Queen's Gambit. 

They docked in London and checked into their hotel all on schedule. That night they had called to say goodnight and they loved me. They sounded scared but I choked it up from being away from their beloved city for so long. “Maryse, never forget how much your dad and I love you. We will be home soon. Oh and Maryse, if anything happens to us, look under the bed in the wooden trunk. You will find answers, and our will” my mom said with a shaking voice. I laughed just thinking it was jitters. Now I know it was more but what. 

We didn't hear from them for a few days and they weren't answering their phones so my aunt Sara called the police and they checked their hotel room. There was a blood trail that would turn out to belong to my mom and all their stuff was still in their room including money, passports and their phones. 

I can still remember all the television reports and interviews. After six months the police said that they would be suspending their search. They hadn't found anything and no bodies had turned up. They figured they were dead or had faked their own kidnapping to disappear.

I knew they were wrong. Something inside me told me that they were alive and in very serious danger but no one would listen. Sara said that they would've reached out if they were alive. She seemed to know something but wasn't divulging what. My godparents were just as secretive and my Grandfather Quentin said he wouldn't drop it but not to expect anything good. 

I was tired of no one doing anything So I took it upon myself to look in that old wooden trunk and I found the green arrow outfit as well as the black canaries. Also inside I found their will, leaving their entire fortune to me. I would take this to our family lawyer in the morning but there was something else in there. A black bow and a set of black arrows and a note:

 

Dearest Maryse,  
If you're reading this note something horrible has happened. The trunk will only open to either your mother's, mine or your fingerprints so I know it's you reading this letter.   
The bow in front of you is your own. I've trained you to use the bow like a pro. Like me. I have the utmost faith that you will continue your mothers and I legacy. We are the vigilantes The Green Arrow and Black Canary. We were going to tell you on your twentieth birthday but obviously we didn't make it until then. We wanted you to join us. With your natural talent at the bow, your ability to form power out of nowhere and your unmatched canary cry, the name for your deadly scream, you can do this.   
Always remember one thing baby girl, we love you. Please talk to your Aunt Sara, and your godparents Felicity and Ray Palmer and John and Lyla Diggle they will help you prepare for this if you choose to do it.  
Love your dad  
Oliver Jonas Queen

I still remember staring at the letter and wondering what my dad was drinking when he wrote that letter. It didn't make sense and it still doesn't. I don't have any superpowers and there wasn't any way I was going to embarrass my dad by going to my godparents. 

I did take the will to them. I also asked about the whole green arrow and black canary thing and they said they knew and told me the story of how it all started. 

I turned and laid face down on my pillows. It was still a couple hours till my party I was being forced to have. So I decided to take a nap and that's when everything went to hell but opened my eyes to the truth.


	3. Birth of the Black Arrow

May 5, 2002  
Outside the Queen Mansion

I watched my five year old self learning to shoot a bow with my dad. I really was a natural and plus he was a great teacher. “Alright Maryse, steady your hand and aim for the can on the fence” my dad said with a big smile. I watched as I took aim and and the arrow went straight through the center of the soda can. My dad hugged me tightly and I was so proud of myself. 

I smiled and watched as my mom came in, all dressed up in a pantsuit and returning from a long day at the courthouse. At that age she looked like a superhero putting the bad guys away and she still did to me now as well. She always held her head high no matter what. My parents kissed and that's when I saw a shadow lurking in the bushes. I could make out the silhouette of a man. He was watching us. I tried to call out but I couldn't. It was just a dream. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was at a different memory. 

________________________________________

January 1, 2012  
Outside City Hall

This time I was fifteen and watching my dad accept the job as mayor. My mom was beaming with happiness and I looked like a train just hit me. I swear I was so moody then. I didn't even have a reason. I had close friends, a loving home and family and I was even doing great in school. I was just the queen of mood at that point.

I smiled and watched as my dad gave an empowered speech about making this city safer and more accessible for everyone. He was always thinking of others. He spent his own money on building affordable housing and hospitals to help those without a lot of money. He started job training programs and opened schools for the deaf, blind and other handicaps. He passed laws to protect the LGBT community and other minorities from discrimination. He also held my Aunt Sara and Aunt Nyssa's wedding right on the steps of city hall. 

I looked around and saw that man again. He was watching us from the shadows. It was the same silhouette as before. I knew I had to warn someone so I took a deep breath and screamed.

________________________________________

April 8, 2017  
Back to the present

“Maryse wake up, wake up” I heard Felicity say over and over and my eyes flew open. I looked around. Felicity and Ray were staring at me and I couldn't help but notice the shattered window and television screen in my room. “How did that happen?” I asked groggily. Felicity and Ray looked at each other. “You did that Maryse” Felicity said softly. I stared and fell back on my pillow. “It's all true then” I said to no one. 

Felicity looked at Ray and said “what's true sweetie”? I sat up. “My parents left me a note saying that I had something called a canary cry and I'm guessing that's what caused this” I said tears starting to form. “Your mom has the same cry” Ray said smiling. I looked at him and smiled. 

“Let's get you ready for your party and let's try not to scream ok” Felicity said trying to lighten the mood. I nodded and she got me into my party dress. I hated dresses but I agreed to doing it this once. 

When I got downstairs the ballroom was full of people I knew and didn't know. Everyone clapped and wished me a happy birthday. I smiled and thanked everyone for coming. The party lasted all night and was a nice way to forget the pain I was feeling. 

When everyone left I headed upstairs to my room where I found a gift on my bed. I went up to it slowly and opened it. Inside was a black leather suit with a black mask inside. Underneath was a note, 

“your parents were going to give this to you today so I believe that you should have it and find them, i know you can. Love, Grandpa Quentin”

My eyes teared up. First thing tomorrow I would go and thank him. I quickly shredded my party dress and slowly and methodically put on the outfit. It fit perfectly. It contoured itself to my body and the mask looked awesome. It was like a luchador mask but much more refined. I looked in the mirror. I smiled at myself.

As I looked at the outfit the scene in the mirror changed. It was no longer my reflection but my mom and dad. They were chained in some sort of dungeon. They were both bleeding and had bruises everywhere. Their clothes were torn and dirty and they looked very malnourished. I looked around the scene and tried to figure out something from it and that's when I saw the building through the window. I had seen it before. When I traveled with Auntie Nyssa to Nanda Parbat. They were in Nanda Parbat and that's where I was headed as well. 

I packed my arrows and bows and checked my outfit one more time in a smaller mirror. I looked back at the scene fading in front of me. “Mom, dad hang on because the Black Arrow is coming to save you” I said as it fully vanished. I would stop by and see if Sara and Nyssa would help and then I was on my way. Watch out world because the Black Arrow was coming for you.


	4. The Roaring Angels

I was about to knock on Aunt Sara's door after staring at for over ten minutes, I didn't know if I wanted to even tell her what I was planing to do but I needed help, and just as I was about to knock I heard Felicity and Ray’s voices as well. Ah damn I thought as I also heard John and Lylas voices as well. 

I also heard my cousin, Jacob that my aunts adopted. He was a pain in the ass but he might be able to help with flying an airplane. He was a pilot after all. Jaime, Felicity and Rays daughter who was super smart like her parents and John and Lyla’s kids, Sara or as she prefers LJ (short for Lyla Jr) and John Jr or JJ as I call him were there as well. 

I grasped the handle on my gym bag tightly and knocked. Thankfully Sara answered the door. “Hey Aunt Sara I was wondering if we could have a chat just the two of us” I said glancing around the room. She nodded and we went into the back bedroom. I noticed a lot of pictures of my mom around the room and tried not to cry. Sara put her arm around me and said “it's ok to cry Maryse, I come in here when my heart is hurting or I'm sad and just talk to the picture like she's here. I cry too. It's only natural”.

The only thing I could do was nod. For a minute I started rethinking the whole thing and then seeing my parents wedding picture snapped me right back into reality. “Aunt Sara, I'm going to go find my parents” I said not letting the fear I was feeling come out in my voice. She smiled. “I knew this day would come. You opened the box didn't you?” Sara asked placing her hands on mine. I nodded. “I also saw a vision of them being held near Nanda Parbat, we need to save them” I said louder than I meant to. Sara rubbed my arm. “This room is soundproof don't worry” she said and looked at the duffle. “Are you planning to go at this alone?” She asked raising an eyebrow. 

Shaking my head I took another deep breath. Every moment I was sitting here my parents were being tortured but every time i thought about what I was about to do I stopped being able to breathe. Finally, I took a deep breath and said “I want you and Nyssa to come with me along with John, Felicity, Lyla, Ray and Jacob as our pilot” laying back onto the bed as I finished.

The silence killed me. When I didn't hear anything for a while I sat up and found Aunt Sara packing a bag of her own. “We will most definitely help but you have to include Jaime, LJ and JJ as well” Sara said smiling. I nodded and was excited when I saw her outfit go into the bag. She had told me about being the white canary but I had never seen her in action. 

Sara and I headed back into the living room where everyone turned and stared at us. I wasn't used to having all eyes on me and I felt my face start to flush. Sara put her hand on me. “Maryse thinks she has an idea where to find her missing parents. She thinks they're in Nanda Parbat and I believer her but, we should do a little more digging. We are going to the hotel they disappeared from in London and inspect the room thoroughly. We would like it if all of you would join us but it's up to you” Sara said smiling. 

Nyssa looked from Sara to me and smiled. “I will use my connections with the league to get us into the room with no questions” Nyssa said grinning. I smiled as everyone else agreed to help out. I looked at the ground and took a deep breath. I looked at everyone and said “I thought we could call ourselves the Roaring Angels” and waited for a response. When everyone agrees I smiled again. 

We spent the rest of the day making plans and getting a plane secured for the trip to London. For the first time in two years I felt positive I would see my parents again. I went upstairs and for the first time in a long time I fell fast asleep with no nightmares and a smile on my face.


	5. The London Ritz

I didn't even realize it was morning until Sara shook me awake. “Come on Maryse, Jacob and the others are waiting for us in the plane” Sara said soothingly. My eyes flew wide open. I was excited to get started on the quest to find my parents. I rushed through the shower and threw on the same clothes I had on the day before. Glad I had packed before falling asleep, I grabbed my duffle bag and followed Sara out the front door where to my surprise the plane was waiting for us. “Nyssa knows people” Sara said grinning and we went inside. 

The plane was huge. It had sleeping quarters, a full bar in which I ignored since i couldn't drink yet and a fridge which I was glad for since I didn't have time to eat. 

“How did they fit the plane on the street like this” I asked Sara noticing the wings weren't even close to threatening the other houses. “It's bigger on the inside. Magic of Nanda Parbat is what Nyssa tells me” Sara said yawning. I laughed because I knew she hated mornings. If you've ever seen the movie frozen, my Aunt Sara looks like Anna when she first wakes up. 

I leaned back and smiled glad I had gone and asked for help. From what I've heard that's something my father was never good at. I took a look at the members of The Roaring Angels. We would definitely need code names. Mine was Black Arrow, Sara's was White Canary, Nyssa’s was Ra’s, Felicity named herself Overwatch while Ray named his new suit The Atom. John choose Spartan and Lyla was Punisher (I think John felt it suited her as she always was the tougher one). Now for the others.

I thought and then called out “Jacob your code name is Condor since you pilot, Jaime your Jams because you're good at jamming signals and communicators, LJ your Pain because when you're mad you cause serious pain to anyone in your way and JJ your torture because I know you've learned some seriously badass torture techniques”. Jacob gave a thumbs up from the cockpit while the others raised their glasses in agreement. 

Felicity handed out communication devices while Sara and Nyssa put together some awesome outfits for the others. Before any of us relaxed we finalized the plans. Nyssa and Sara would gain entrance into the room and then they would let us in from the plane. We didn't want a scene so it was decided that we all couldn't enter at the same time and getting that many visitors to a room that wasn't supposed to have anyone in it would cause commotion. My stomach started to hurt thinking my parents anniversary room was now a crime scene thanks to the league stepping in and having it named one.

I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes. “Don't worry mom and dad, I will  
find you soon” I said to myself as I drifted back to sleep. 

________________________________________

“Ladies and gentlemen we are approaching our destination please go to the door on your left to enter the hotel by window” Jacob said over the intercom waking me up. I rubbed my eyes and got my duffle out. I pulled out my suit and went into one of the empty cabins and changed. Looking in the mirror I smiled and got my bow and arrows out. I was hoping we wouldn't need anything but couldn't be anything but careful. I would only use my cry if needed, I still wasn't very trained with it and I didn't want to hurt anyone. 

I headed out and the others all and their outfits on as well. Each one had a special mask that fit their code name. Jaime had a black and gold mask and the rims looked like microchips, LJ had a blood red mask and JJ had a blue one with swords crossing at the brim of the nose. Sara and Nyssa were good at this. This was to protect their identities In Case of intruders or if anyone had set up cameras in the room. 

Atom, Spartan and Punisher would patrol the outer rim keeping an eye out for anyone suspicious while condor and overwatch would stay with the plane. Overwatch would keep track of everything from the computer and condor would be ready with the plane as soon as we were ready. 

As soon as we were close enough, I led the others out of the door and into the room where Sara and Nyssa were waiting. Quietly we started to search through the room for anything that might be out of the sorts. Nyssa's people made sure nothing was touched. I was about to give up hope of finding anything when my hand scraped something inside the wall behind the bed. LJ and JJ moved the bed and with one of Nyssa’s swords we pried the wall open and found a book. I turned it over and it said diary. I opened it up and it was my mom's. I sat on the bed and stared at it. Sara sat next to me. “Let's read it together” she said and I nodded and opened it to the first page.


	6. Laurels diary 2

July 7,2015  
10pm  
Queen’s Mansion

Tomorrow is the day. We are taking an anniversary trip to London via the newly rebuilt and christened Lance Gambit. I thought it was sweet that Oliver changed the name of his family boat for me I was checking our bags one more time when I felt arms slip around my waist. I smiled leaning back against the chest of the man I knew would always keep me safe and looked up. He was looking down at me and gave me a soft, passionate kiss that tingled all the way to my feet. We stayed that way for several minutes allowing time to just pass us up and leave us behind. We were the only two people in the universe.

Then reality set back in. The alarm on the security system Felicity had set up for us went off. Someone was sneaking into the mansion grounds. I grabbed one of my night sticks and Oliver grabbed his bow and we went hunting.

We searched the entire place until we reached the cellar. No one had used the cellar in over a hundred years and it was always locked until tonight. Oliver moved the already slightly moved cover and we slipped in. When we got down there the sight was horrifying. There was blood everywhere but no bodies and on the wall was written “see you in London”. I held onto Oliver. “Should we cancel?” I asked trembling. Oliver shook his head. “We are going to go and enjoy our trip my love” he said and we went to bed. Oliver a little more sure than I was. 

________________________________________

July 8, 2015  
10am  
Starling City Ports 

That morning I had found Oliver writing a note and putting into a locked trunk. I didn't ask him what it was or what it said, by the look on his face it must of been very important. 

We stood on the docks with Maryse, my beautiful eighteen year old daughter. I held her tightly. Worried about the message, being ship wrecked, getting lost at sea and everything else made me not want to let go but I did. I also was excited for the week long boat trip to London where we would dock and have a beautiful week in a beautiful city away from all of our daily bump and grind. 

________________________________________

I wish my mom wouldn't use the term bump and grind. It makes me uncomfortable hearing it from her mouth

________________________________________

July 15, 2015  
The Ritz London 

After a week at sea the comfort of a real bed feels great. My nerves are getting worse though due to something that happened on the ship one night. Oliver and I were walking on the bridge when we heard the sound like something breaking. We went into the cabin and saw one of the flower vases had fallen. Oliver cleaned it up and on our way back I saw a shadowy figure watching from the top deck. “Oliver someone in up there” I said pointing but when I looked back it was gone. Oliver checked it out and found no signs of anyone being there and we blew it off as just being my nerves.

Sitting in the hotel room alone wasn't helping much either. Oliver had ran across the street to get us some food. I snuggled under the blankets when I heard something in the bathroom. I got up and peeked inside where I saw the shadowy figure again. I went to grab something to hit him with but he was gone. I must be going crazy. 

We are heading to sleep now, we called Maryse and let her know we were safe but I think the call sounded more cryptic than loving. I can't wait to…

________________________________________

That's where my mother's diary entry ended. She had seen the mysterious shadow I had seen in my dreams. It was the shadow that took them but we were no closer to the answers than before reading the diary. 

Sara took the diary from me and pulling the back cover off she found a symbol drawn quickly, I had never seen it before but Sara seemed to know exactly what it was. “I know who has them” Sara growled deeply. I looked at her. “Who is it?” I asked impatiently. “This is the mark of the Bratva. They have been searching out your parents for years and they finally found them. I don't know what they want but that wasn't Nanda Parbat you saw, it was a small village in Russia where the Bratva are still active” Sara said scowling.

“Then we go to Russia” I said and as we were leaving we passed the hotel mirror. In it I saw my parents lying in the bed together, cuddling close, my dad teasing my mom about her diary, my mom not caring and that's when the shadow and multiple others attacked and dragged them away. “Don't worry you guys, I'm coming for you” I said as the picture faded. 

Back on the plane we all got settled in and Jacob started the flight towards the Russian village of Templeton to flush out the Bratva and find my parents.


	7. Engine Problems

I laid on my bed looking at nothing. It was like each step forward we took we were knocked back ten steps. I thought for sure Nanda Parbat was our destination and it was wrong. The shadow man had been watching us for a long while and none of us had noticed. I would find him and make him pay. 

I sat up on my bed and looked at myself in the mirror. A pink haired, natural as weird as it may sound, and green eyes. My mom always told me that I was born special because I was special. I thought all moms said that but now I'm wondering if she meant more by it. I thought about how I was trying not to be noticed and pink hair and green eyes stood out pretty well. I knew I had to change up my look but didn't want to dye my hair or wear color contacts. I looked thru the bag Sara left in my room and found a wig that was perfect. It was a long, brown haired wig. I put it on and put the mask over it and it held it down perfectly. I styled it so it looked natural. If I didn't know who I was, I wouldn't be able to tell it was still me. 

I put the wig and mask in my bag and sat back down. I looked at the mirror again and wasn't looking at me but at my parents again or just my dad. It was back to the present because my dad was still chained but I didn't see my mom. I started to panic. “Please bring her back” my dad screamed loudly. I panicked even more. Then the shadow man appeared pulling my mother by the chain around her neck. She was bleeding from the side of her head badly, her top was torn and raggedy, barely even there, and when I could see her back it was torn up with whip and knife marks. “You shall give your secrets up pretty bird” the man said in Russian which I knew because my father had taught it to me. “It's me you want leave my wife alone” my dad begged. “Shut up Queen, we all know your pretty little canary holds powers only some could imagine and she will spill her secret or I will spill all of her blood” the man said laughing and chaining my mother back against the wall, just out of my dad's reach. 

I screamed, but in my mind my scream was focused at the man and something strange happened. The mirror rippled and the man covered his ears and looked around. I watched as he called out for whomever was there to come out. And then it happened. I could swear my mother, as broken and hurt as she was, smiled in my direction. And the she closed her eyes, mouthed “I love you” and then the picture went dark. I couldn't see them anymore just my pink, green eyed self. I fell backwards onto the bed staring at the ceiling of the airplane. 

________________________________________

I must've fallen asleep because at the moment I'm floating on a cloud high above the city. At Least I thought I was floating on a cloud but when I reached down to touch the cloud nothing was their. I was floating on my back in the air like one would do in a swimming pool. 

It was relaxing for sure even though rather strange but something about it felt natural. I could feel the gentle breeze pass above and below me and a flock of ducks flew past me heading south for the winter. One of them looked like they were waving so I waved back. 

All of a sudden I was unsteady. The world seemed to be shaking and I seemed to be falling. I was trying desperately to stay in the air but I couldn't. I was heading for the ground and as it came closer I closed my eyes and wished I would wake up.

As I lay on the hot sand semi-conscious I heard someone calling my name. It sounded like my mom but it couldn't be. She was being tortured. I had to get to her. I heard my name again and forced myself to open my eyes. 

________________________________________

I opened my eyes slowly. My body was wracked in pain and it hurt to move my right leg. I tried to sit up and I felt someone trying to lay me gently back down. I looked to my left and say Jacob. He smiled softly at me. “I guess even condors crash sometimes. I'm just glad you're alive. You were thrown out of the plane when we crashed” he said almost in tears. 

“We crashed?” I asked more confused than ever. “Ya, we were hit by a land to air missile and we crash landed on this island” Jacob said once again holding me down when I tried to get up. “Don't move. My mom is getting the supplies she needs to put a splint on your leg. It's broken and will need held in place so it will heal” Jacob said running his hand through my hair. I felt my face flush. If he noticed he didn't say. 

Sara and Nyssa binded my leg and checked on the others. Thankfully nobody was seriously hurt just some bumps, scrapes and broken bones. Ray and Sara started putting together a makeshift hut so we would be safe from the elements. I wanted to help but they wouldn't let me stand. I groaned and watched. I hated feeling useless. I always have even when I was small. I always wanted to help or do what my parents were doing and if they said it was too dangerous it would upset me. 

I asked LJ if she could safely get my bag from the wreckage if anything survived. She smiled and went and got it. She was so quick and quiet I didn't even hear her come back. “Thanks” I said hugging her. She nodded and went to help find food. I opened my bag and dug out my diary. I would start a log of our island adventures. Which hopefully won't be that long with the connections Nyssa has.


	8. Shado and Lian Yu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took Shado's heritage from the comics not the show

April 15, 2017  
Island 

It's been about a week since we got ourselves stranded on this island. The good part is the ship's wing where the missile hit is almost repaired the bad news is we haven't been able to repair it lately because we are being hunted. 

________________________________________  
April 13, 2017

I was watching Jacob work on the plane when we heard rustling in the forest behind us. At first we thought it was LJ and JJ coming back from foraging than we thought differently when we heard the voices. They weren't LJ or JJ’s voices. They were gruff and creepy and they spoke in Japanese, my dad made me learn the language because he said I should know as many languages as possible. They spoke of a young woman named Shado who had ties with the Yakuza and might be with the group that was shot down. I told Jacob what I heard and he helped me get into the plane. 

We heard footsteps. They were coming near the plane. I held onto Jacob and we sat silently as we heard them get closer to and closer, then all of a sudden the footsteps fell silent and that's when we heard Nyssa yelling for them to get away from the plane and then we heard someone trying to get on. We panicked and Jacob go in front of me and then I heard “Jacob it's me your mother” Sara said as she walked into view. Jacob hugged his mother tightly. I told Sara what I had overheard. She listened and said she was just glad that we were safe. Nyssa came back out of breath but unharmed. “They got away but they'll be back. I say we move camp somewhere but right by the plane” Nyssa said as she picked me up, not wanting me to walk on my leg, and we headed for a wooded area far from the plane. I knew this would slow down my parents rescue but it couldn't be helped. 

________________________________________  
Back to April 15, 2017

I was laying in the shelter when I heard noises outside. The others wouldn't be back for hours and I started to shake. I still couldn't stand on my own. I got ready to scream when I heard the voice of a young woman asking for help in Japanese. “Is that you Shado?” I asked remembering the girl the men talked about. “That's my name but how do you know it?” She responded. “I heard those men talking about you. Please come in so we can talk less awkwardly” I said knowing I could be being baited but my gut said otherwise. 

I shined a light so Shado knew where to find me. It didn't take her long. Damn she was gorgeous. Her dark eyes matched with her long black hair. I felt very small near her with my funny pink hair and green eyes. She probably thought I looked like some wannabe anime girl or something. 

“I love your hair” Shado said in Japanese. I smiled. “Thank you, it's my natural color, my name is Maryse by the way” I said back. “Nice to meet you Maryse, i'm Shado” She said and smiled. “You know the language well” she said sounding happy. “Ya my parents made me learn a lot of languages” I said blushing. She laughed. “That's a great thing to know” she said smiling, her cheeks getting rosy themselves. “How old are you?” I asked trying to stay casual. “I'm twenty one and you?” Shado asked smiling. “I just turned twenty. So, are you alone here? And why are those men after you?” I asked being a bit nosy quickly. 

She looked down. “I was here with my father and a family friend on vacation when we were ambushed. They were after my father due to his yakuza ties. He told me to run. His friend, Slade made sure I got away and then he went back for him. I am so scared” she said starting to cry. I scooted over to her and held her. “Don't worry Shado, you're safe here” I said and we talked until the others got back. 

________________________________________  
That night

Nyssa and Sara watched Shado like a hawk. I felt bad for her. The others sort of stayed neutral on the matter. Felicity helped her brush her hair. It seemed to make Shado a little more relaxed. She knew English really well. She told the others her story making Ray looked like he was going to cry. She told the story of the island as well. “The island is known to the people of China as Lian Yu which in English would roughly translate into Purgatory. My father and Slade thought it would make an interesting vacation going to an island nicknamed purgatory. They were wrong” Shado said quietly. The others were talking about the island and I just liked listening to Shado talk. 

Jacob sat close and whispered, “you like her don't you”? I flushed and nodded. Jacob laughed. “Tomorrow when we head back to finish fixing the wing you should tell her how you feel” Jacob said going back over with his parents. Shado looked at me and smiled and I almost keeled over. Jacob snorted out a laugh he was trying to hide and I glared at him. It was the first time I had ever had interest in anyone and it caught me completely off guard. 

That night as everyone was getting ready for bed Shado came over and laid her mat next to mine. I couldn't have been happier. “Tomorrow I will use a healing technique my mother taught me to heal your leg” Shado said yawning. “Thank you” I said and closed my eyes and the last thing I felt as I fell asleep was Shado’s arms wrap around me. I smelled the beautiful fragrance of a summer rain and sweet summer strawberries. With Shado’s arms around me plus that beautiful smell I had another wonderful night of comfortable sleep.


	9. The Priestess

April 16

My eyes fluttered open at the sound of someone moving around. I was no longer laying on a mat on the ground but on a bed. A soft bed with real satin sheets. I pushed myself up against the pillows to look around. It was a beautiful room with candles and the smell of the spring flowers. 

That's when my eyes caught site of Shado. She was in a priestess outfit. I knew that from one of my parents many lessons. She didn't acknowledge me when she brought over a candle. I thought she was just going to put it over here for more light but she started pouring the hot wax onto my broken leg. Instead of the scorching pain I thought I would feel it was more of a soft tingling. 

“I numbed your leg with a natural herb” Shado said but didn't look at me. “The wax is to help the healing spirits find their way to the areas of which your leg needs mending” Shado continued. Next, she got down on her knees and bowed her head to the floor. 

I watched as lights leapt from her body. I watched as they went to my leg and danced over where the wax was. Every Time one touched my leg it felt like water raining down on it. I relaxed against the pillows enjoying the feeling. It sure was better than the pain I felt every time I had accidentally moved it after it got broken. 

The light danced over my leg for a good twenty minutes before returning to Shado. As soon as the lights returned she sat up. She looked tired but she didn't say anything. She came over to my leg and started running her hand from my heel to my knee. That's when the realization hit that I had no pants on, just a towel covering my private area. I blushed bright red from what it looked like in the mirror across from me. Shado didn't seem to notice either as she continued to massage my leg. 

I laid back enjoying the massage. It felt so nice and the pain seemed to just vanish like it was never there. While Shado massaged my leg she told me about her family. “ My grandparents came to America from Japan during World War Two. My grandmother was pregnant with my mother at the time and they were hoping for a better life instead they got thrown into the internment camps. My grandmother gave birth in squalid conditions but miraculously mom and baby survived. As soon as they were released, they went straight back to Japan and settled into the family shrine. My grandmother taught my mother the art of calling on spirits to heal and also the deadly art of silently shooting a bow with absolutely no sound and killing a person before they even knew you were there close up. 

My mother decided to join underground syndicates aiming to get back at the Americans who threw them into camps. That's when she met my father. He was a Yakuza boss who was looking for someone with my mother's skill set. They fell in love and got married, and shortly after I was born. Two years ago my mother went to Templeton in Russia to help out a partner of my dad's and hadn't come back yet. My dad said she is just busy. That's when we decided to take a father/daughter trip to Lian Yu with my dad's associate, Slade Wilson, and we got caught by the rival Yakuza gang” Shado said finishing up the massage and getting a towel and wiping off my leg. 

I gasped when I heard the name Templeton. That's where my parents were. Her mother helped kidnap my parents. I wanted to scream and lash out but I didn't. I couldn't. I wouldn't. I was infatuated with her and I wouldn't blame her for what her mother has done. I felt her put a wet cloth on my head, kiss my cheek and say “sleep now young arrow, for when you wake your leg will be healed”. I closed my eyes and feel into a dreamless sleep. 

________________________________________

I felt the sun on my face and opened my eyes. I was back on my mat and Shado was asleep next to me. I smiled and dared to move my leg. Slowly I moved it up and like Dream Shado said, no more pain. It was fixed. I snuggled closer to Shado and drifted back off to sleep.


	10. Escape from Purgatory

Jacob startled me awake by touching the back of my neck with a feather. I looked at him. “What is it Jacob, I was enjoying the rest” I said stretching and standing up. I loved the surprised look on his face when he saw me walking. “How in gods name are you walking? Your leg was still broken last night” Jacob said trying to figure everything out. I smiled and looked at Shado who was still fast asleep. 

“So what was so important you had to scare me silly?” I asked changing the subject knowing I would have to explain at some point but really didn't feel like it right then. “I fixed the wing and we are ready to go” Jacob said grinning. I hugged him tightly. 

“I'm happy for you” Shado said from her mat. I bent down to look her in the eyes. “Come with us Shado, please” I asked probably sounding more like begging. She smiled and shook her head. “I can't leave my dad and Slade here” she said quietly. “Then we will save them and you all can come” I said not willing to lose her. She looked up me, eyes shining with hope and nodded. 

I gathered everyone together and explained to them that we had to get Shado’s dad and Slade out of harm's way. They all nodded, JJ and LJ were the most excited. They had wanted to take those guys on since we knew they were here. It was decided that Jacob, Shado and I would stay with the plane. John, Lyla, JJ and LJ would flank one way while Sara, Nyssa, and ray would flank the other. Felicity and Jaime would be on the com’s with the others. 

As we sat on the plane, I started feeling this electricity run through my body. It was like these quick shocks and then bam it hard on my head. I fell to my knees. Shado came over. We need to find your parents quickly, they need to help with your powers” Shado whispered. I nodded not knowing what else to do. 

Hours passed and we finally saw the group heading over the hill. Shado gasped happily as she saw her dad and Slade. They ran over and hugged her tightly. “Alright you will have time to reconcile later but for now let's get in the air” Felicity said with urgency. They nod and everyone gets on the plane. 

Jacob started up the engines and we take off as the sound of guns start going off. As we flew away from Lian Yu I could swear I heard a deep laugh. I shook my head. It was just an illusion from it being named purgatory. I mean it really couldn't be the crossroads between heaven and hell. It was here on Earth though when I looked at a map I couldn't find it on there. I decided just to choke it up to being tired and worried about my parents and tried to relax. 

As Shado reacquainted with her dad and Slade I closed my eyes. We were finally back on track to saving my parents and finding out what these strange powers I have is. 

Shado came over and sat next to me. She put her hand on my knee and a tingle went up my spine. I had never felt this before and each time she touched me it got stronger. She laughed softly and my legs went numb. Damn, this is a scary feeling but I love it. 

“I've never been in love either” Shado said as though she was reading my mind. “I'm sorry I've got this horrible tendency to do that. I can read others emotions, especially strong ones like love and I'm feeling what your feeling for the first time as well and it all flooded in” Shado said blushing. I smiled and flushed as well. She said she was feeling the same thing for me. I wanted to jump and dance but I remained calm. “Shado, will you help me find my parents?” I asked. She nodded and reached over and gently kissed my lips. I kissed her back and for the rest of the flight we just sat and held each other's hand. 

________________________________________  
Several hours later 

We landed in an open field just outside Templeton. We didn't want them to know we were there so we didn't make a move to head into town. I would've loved to get a nice hotel room with Shado and just lay together and talk and maybe more but instead it was a one person bunk on the plane. I closed my eyes. I could feel my parents close and nothing was going to stop me from getting them back. I fell asleep awaiting the morning hours to come and grant me the justice I demanded.


	11. Tenpleton

April 17,2017: Templeton, Russia

I woke up ready for a big fight. I was ready to take on the monsters that kidnapped my parents two long years ago. I was ready to put my new skills to the test but of course logic had to come before action. 

I listened as Nyssa and Sara discussed how we should do some surveillance and find out all we could about what we were up against before making any sort of move. As much as I wanted to just go and get my parents it made sense. 

It was decided that Nyssa, Sara, Ray, Felicity, John and Lyla would go into town as a tourist group and look around that way while the rest of us stayed with the plane. LJ and JJ groaned the loudest but mine wasn't very far behind. The only one of us that got to go was Jaime, supposedly she was the only one who could keep a cool head. 

I watched as the group left and flopped face down into my bed. I couldn't believe I was being kept behind. I mean I'm the one who got us this far. Without me my parents would've had no hope whatsoever. 

I felt someone sit quietly next to me. It was Shado. She smiled and rubbed my back softly. “Even if you're super pissed right now, you must see that they made the right call on this” she said continuing the calming motion on my back. I sighed. Damnit. Shado was right. They were right.

I turned onto my back and stared into Shado’s beautiful face. Taking a chance I leaned up and kissed her and to my surprise she deepened the kiss. Before I realized it Shado had straddled me. I heard a animalistic growl come from myself. The smile on Shado’s face said she enjoyed the sound. 

Her soft hands slid across my cheek and was heading down my throat when Shado’s dad walked in and said “Shado, Maryse, this is not the time”. We groaned and separated. “You two go outside and train” he said and we hurriedly did as we were told.

I leaned against the invisible plane and groaned. Shado laughed and brought out a couple of swords. “Let me teach you some sword fighting, it will make you feel better” she said with a taunting voice. I felt the heat rise in my body and nodded because my voice wouldn't come. 

Shado smiled and before I could even take a stance Shado was behind me with the sword to my throat. “Damn, how do you move so fast” I said. “I will train you to move with no sound, i will train you to shoot a bow with no sound, will train you to kill with no sound, and I will teach you to use your powers that are still hidden” Shado said kissing my cheek and taking the sword away from my neck. I took is a deep breath, happy the sword wasn't that close anymore.

The sword training was easy enough. I had done some with my mom growing up. The learning to shoot an arrow without making a single sound, now that was where I couldn't catch on. I watched as Shado shot an arrow straight into a tree without an audible twang from the bow. Every time I tried, I made the smallest sound but it was still audible. “I'll never get this” I said moaning. Shado rubbed my back and said “you will, it takes practice, now let's work on your footman ship”. I nodded happy for a something I could do, hopefully.

Shado pointed at a baby bunny that had bounced into view. Without even having it perk up it's ears, Shado snuck around the forest side and behind the trees and then behind the bunny and then gently picked it up, holding it against her chest. She brought it over so I could pet it and then released it back into the wild. 

I sighed. I could never do that. Shado pushed me to try and just like I thought, I crunched every leaf I went by. “It takes lots of practice, don't give up yet” Shado said kissing my cheek. She walked a few feet in front of me and took off her top exposing her bra and her back which had a beautiful dragon tattoo running down her right side. I tried to regulate my breathing but she was beautiful. 

Turning around Shado said “now, we are going to work on those powers I know run inside of you” and walked back and stood right in front of me. She placed my hand on her chest and said “now focus you energy and send it through your hand into me”. I looked at her but the look on her face was serious so I did it. I closed my eyes and focused on my hand and that electric feeling ran through me again and when I opened my eyes there was a burn mark on Shado’s chest and she was smiling. “See, you did that” she said kissing my lips. I started panicking. “I'm alright Maryse. It doesn't hurt” she said rubbing my back calmly. I relaxed a little. “Now try throwing that energy and hitting the tree over there” Shado said. I nodded, closed my eyes and felt the energy come through but I missed the tree completely. “It will take practice and you learning to do it with your eyes open but we will get there” Shado said putting her shirt back on earning a groan from me causing her to laugh. 

________________________________________  
April 20, 2017

The last few days ended up being the same thing over and over. The reconnaissance group would go and look for any clues while Shado and I trained. The nice thing was that I finally got a grasp on my powers the bad thing was Shado didn't take her shirt off again. 

That night when the reconnaissance group came back, they actually had some news. The Bratva had moved their operations to the outskirts of Moscow and were using a farm as a cover for their hideout. 

Knowing that we couldn't land the plane outside Moscow, we decided to land it at the main airport under my last name. I mean Maryse Queen coming to Russia on vacation wouldn't be seen as strange and that way we could also have a base of operations of our own. 

We entered the Moscow airport and were immediately surrounded by paparazzi asking how I was with the death of my parents and inheriting my father's company. John, who had always acted as my father's bodyguard was now acting like mine and got us outside. We called a cab and headed of the glamorous Russian Ritz hotel. Yes, I figured if we were going to be using my father's name, we might as well use the money that came with it.

I settled into the the room I was sharing with Shado. I laid down and suddenly Shado was straddling me. She gave me a wicked smile and ran her hand up my shirt. Moaning I reached up and rubbed her thick, soft breasts. She moaned back which made me smile. She kissed me long and hard and started pulling off my shirt when someone knocked on the door. 

“Damn, who is it” I groaned as Shado rolled off of me laughing. “It's grandpa Quentin” said the voice. I rolled off the bed and opened the door quickly. There stood grandpa Quentin smiling at me. I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a big hug. “I'm here to help” he said and headed into the room. “Can I stay in your room?” He asked gently but with a sarcastic tone allowing his eyesight to flow between Shado and I. I look at Shado who nods and grandpa sat down on the other bed. 

We all got ready for bed and as I was laying there I heard my mom's voice whisper “Maryse, my darling little bird, I know you will save us”. I smiled and that's when grandpa said “in the morning I will explain everything about where you come from Maryse” and turned off his light and turned over. I wondered what he was talking about but with Shado's hand in mine, I turned off the light and fell asleep.


	12. Dinah Drake Lance

* * *

April 18, 2017: Moscow, Russia

 

I woke up the next morning refreshed. I have slept so much better ever since I started sleeping with Shado next to me. She is a light in the darkness I've been needing.

 

I saw Shado doing her morning meditation and stayed in bed and watched. I noticed grandpa was still asleep so I figured we could all just have a take it easy kind of morning.

 

As I laid back onto my pillows I felt Shado crawl back into bed and snuggle up to my side. My heart fluttered as she kissed my cheek and a smile spread across my face. I closed my eyes and just as I was drifting back off to sleep I heard my grandfather sit up in bed.

 

I groaned. “Good morning to you as well Maryse” he said laughing. “Morning Grandpa, I was just going to catch another couple hours of sleep” I said patting my pillow. “I think I should explain everything first” grandpa said with a serious tone. I sat up, felt Shado wrap her arms around me and I nodded. Grandpa sat on the other bed, took a deep breath and started his story.

* * *

 

Quentin’s P.O.V “I was twenty one when I met your grandmother. She was stunning. She had beautiful eyes and brown hair that flowed down her back. She appeared out of nowhere. I had never seen her on campus before but it felt like she was always there”.

 

**Grandpa’s eyes moistened slightly from the mention of my grandmother. I watched as a set of emotions crossed his face. After a few minutes he got himself together and continued on with his story.**

 

“She introduced herself as Dinah Drake and we spent everyday together and one night we were out getting a drink and that's when I realized your grandmother wasn't completely human.

 

We had just gotten to the bar when someone pulled a gun. He was waving it around and looked like he had already taken down a few drinks. That's when he made the worst mistake of his life. He pulled your grandmother by her arm over to him and started trying to kiss her.

 

That's when I noticed the electricity racing from her hands up his arm. Then, out of nowhere and ear crushing scream and after the glass and dust settled, I noticed the man unconscious on the other end of the bar. I looked over at Dinah and she was standing there, smiling and brushing the dirt off of her clothes.

 

After the police came and took statements we headed back to my place. That's when I learned the truth. Dinah was from another Earth. She was known as Black Siren and she had been born with a sonic scream, and the power to control electricity and see flashes of people she loved the most. When your mom turned eighteen and took up the mantle of The Black Canary alongside your father, your grandmother was summoned back to her Earth and I haven't seen her since. I am hoping that she will soon return to us”

 

**And with that grandpa laid back down and closed his eyes. He seemed to be looking somewhere else. As though he could see my grandmother, but he couldn't quite reach her. I promised myself that after we rescue my parents that we would try to reach my grandmother wherever she might be.**

 

* * *

 

The rest of the morning was plagued with silence. I held onto Shado like a child would their blanket. I feared if I let go she would just disappear like my grandmother had. But atleast now I know where my crazy powers come from.

 

After a few hours of quiet contemplation there came a knock at the door. I opened it and saw Sara standing there beaming like headlights shining thru the fog. “We've found the farm and can start preparing” she said excitedly. I hugged her tightly and we all started getting our gear together.

 

“Don't worry dad and mom, I'm coming” i said not caring if I looked crazy and got out my mask.


End file.
